The Perfect Night Almost
by Blackflame191
Summary: What happens when Milly and Dearka start their relationship on such a high level? Will it be the end of such a loving beginning or will it last? Find out! R&R! Thanks! Chap. 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect Night…Almost

Chapter One: Night One 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed!!

Author's note: **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!** Please R&R!

Dearka sat slyly on the bed in his boxers, his pensive eyes searching the darkness for signs of movement. Clearly there was none and he rested his arms on his knees. But he kept watching the door expecting someone very close to his heart to pass through it. Trying not to make such a skeptical of himself became increasingly harder to do as the minutes drew on by. Succumbing to a strong impulse of curiosity he ventured over to the door. A dim light illuminated behind it and could be seen between it and the floor. He perceived at just the right moment that she was coming and headed back to his spot on the bed. Seconds later the door slid open and there Miriallia stood, velvet rob tied perfectly around her comely form.

His gaze upon her rectified his mind making it lucid once more. Miriallia's intrepid actions soon caused her to untie her robe to reveal what was latent beneath it. She was wearing nothing more than a lavender silk bra and matching thong. The inundate sight made it very arduous to look away and when he had successfully done so he blushed. She smiled at him incessantly and stepped forward bringing him out of a stupor. Mirre sat beside him gracefully sliding her legs across his muscular ones and froze. Dearka, because of her closeness had a sudden aspire to touch her, love her, anything that would console them. So he began to softly kiss the nape of her neck, so gently that she quavered slightly. His brawny body held her safely on his lap setting a quiet calm through out the room.

As the silence continued the tension shared between them soon escalated, but even that didn't seem to penetrate the relentless calm. Not being able to sense the end of the awkwardness Mirre pushed Dearka down onto his back in a cordial manor. Onto his face spread a mischievous smile and that welcomed an entirely new intricate situation. Mirre tenaciously strattled his body between her firm curvy thighs and peered down seductively at his somewhat calm expression. Her relaxed lithe body then preformed the first brunt movement, causing her to hear his first reaction which was between a gasp and a moan. His first reaction was that her actions were accidental and maybe even haphazard, but she soon proved him wrong. Over and over again she made the obtrusive movements. For the first few thrusts they were rougher, slow really getting a reaction from him. But as time passed they began to get softer and dwindle. Her breathing became shattered from the laborious humping and then it stopped all together. (Keep in mind they have clothes on and this is dry sex!)

Slowly Mirre recovered her strength, but her face was still blanched, and she unraveled herself from him. He sat up and put his hand over one side of her face stroking it gently. Putting her hand over his she smiled, and this time he stood laying her on the bed farther up than where he had laid before. Standing above her it was as if he commanded her with his eyes and she obeyed spreading her legs farther apart bending them. He took his place on her tender thighs and rested his warm hands on her shoulders.

Mirre gave him the ok with a weak nod and he thrust his body forward against hers, making her gently move up and down with him on the bed. Numbness sprang violently through her limbs engulfing her body. Mirre laid there under hi and soon began to love that feeling. She wanted it needed it, that pressure, enclosing her in a world of (dry) sex. Dearka saw the delight in her eyes and continued each time getting deeper. Then he became faster still having a pattern that made her moan and respond to his love. It was soon obvious that she was really getting into it, every time that she would slid down she would push her lower body into his. They worked together moving and sliding perfectly together as if they were one. Altering their pattern he pressed down when she pressed up. Small gasps and moans made their way out of her throat, and Dearka moved wanting to hear her reaction, it beckoned him to have his way with her. All the while Miriallia did not protest or make him stop.

So the outer course continued, and Dearka slid his four fingers on each hand, underneath her thong side straps. They both hampered for a moment and he then used his strong hand to further force her body into his. This facilitated her movements and made things run a lot smoother. Yet in time he himself began to feel the wear and tear, and removed himself from her giving them both a much needed reprieve. He laid down next to her both of their chests rising and falling quickly. After recouping his lost breath and much needed energy, Dearka sat up and looked back at Mirre. Something glistened in her deep pools of emotion that he knew as her eyes and was suddenly startled when she got to her feet and headed into the bathroom. Calling out her name in the form of a question he impatiently awaited a good subterfuge, but heard nothing.

For five minutes he waited, and nothing but worry seeped through his mind. Inside the bathroom Mirre let the water flow from the tap and cupped her hands under the faucet splashing the cold water onto her face. She took several deep breaths and told herself that everything would be okay. Then cautiously she opened the door and carefully neared him. His eyes gleamed in the fractured light, but she averted his gaze. "Is something wrong?" his voice bellowed. "I don't know." She answered after a quiet moment of thinking. "We can stop this if you want." He offered pondering at the same time her strange behavior. She shook her head in disagreement, as Dearka shrugged and gently put his hand on her back motioning her towards the bed. 'I just wanna see.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe this will work.' Mirre wondered as they resumed their position with her back on the bottom.

She then gave him a weak nod and she slid up then back down and pushed her body into his. It continued and when she smiled at him it somehow triggered something in him making him wanna push harder. Suddenly after a few thrusts he stopped. A numbness she had felt before now surged through her again and quickly it claimed her body. He knew that something was wrong and got up; kneeling down next to the bed he examined her. "Milly what's wrong?" Silence was his answer and he called out her name but got no response as her eyes closed, plummeting her into a world of darkness.

Author's Note: I hope that you liked this it is my first ahem….adult fic so please don't like get me in trouble! LOL! Anyway please review and tell me what you all think! I'll update soon…Thanks! Bye for now!


	2. Confusion

The Perfect Night…Almost  
Chapter Two: Confusion  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed!  
Author's note: WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Please R&R!

Dearka began to panic he rested the back of his shaking hand against her forehead. Feeling her temperature raise quickly his eyes widened and he lifted her into his arms. Rushing quickly but carefully over to the bathroom he laid her on the floor gently and turned on the tap in the shower. While he waited for it to get hot he glanced back at her unconscious form. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence and yet she was dressed as she was and did what she did with him at least. Still he blushed at what he had to do, (or maybe it was just because he liked it! ) He took her in a loose embrace and slowly removed her bra and thong. Gazing at her naked form for just a minute he sat her inside the shower stall wall, and closed the glass door. Steam filled the cubical like room and then he decided in 'the spur of the moment' to get in with her. Hesitating for a moment he peered through the door and saw that she had not yet to rise from her unconscious state and knew that he had to take this opportunity into his own hands. So he removed his boxers and threw them into a pile next to her lingerie, and carefully got in.

At first he just stood there and got used to the hot temperature of the water, but then he knelt down next to her admiring her luscious curves like every inch was a piece of heaven. He ran his hands from her navel all the way up her flat stomach between her breasts and around the back of her neck. Dearka slowly lifted her in his arms again and let the steam engulf them as water pour down above their heads. Enjoying the warmth and her closeness Dearka's thoughts soon drifted as did his eyes and before long they were closed. He felt her shift in his arms and opened them. It took her a minute to realize where she was exactly and she gave a small squeak when she saw that they were both naked. Dearka just smiled a guilty grin plastered on his face, she motioned for his to put her down and he obeyed. However as soon as her feet touched the ground she slipped and her body slammed against his pushing them both into the shower wall. His mouth opened slightly and she braced her weight against him slowly pulling herself away from him. But a second later after regaining somewhat of a good balance he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her into him again. Mirre blushed deeply as she felt his dick bulge against her lower stomach. He was hard now and his eyes were glassy and his dick was getting harder by the second. She could feel her insides turn and twist and her sexual tension had started.

Dearka opened his arms for her and she gracefully jumped onto him wrapping her toned legs around his waist. She bit his neck and squeezed his torso firmly and seconds later she felt his release. It dripped down her lower stomach and she smirked at him. Slowly he licked the droplets of water off her neck and ran his hands up and down her back. She shivered and released as well, and soon he had gotten hard again. The water pressure and temperature had dropped within a few minutes and they both got out drying off and wrapping towels around themselves. His eyebrows furrowed quickly as they headed into the actual bedroom and she knew he needed another release. So she pushed him onto the very edge of the bed and ripped off his towel. Mirre pushed her hands along his strong thighs and around his dick forcing her hands on his sexy rock hard pecks. He moaned loudly and held it all in and she got down on her knees. Her head rested in between his legs and drew closer to his erotic dick. She placed her lips at the edge of it and kissed it gently and opened her mouth wide placing the tip inside. She sucked long and hard and it wasn't long before the hot warm cum spilled out into her mouth. Swallowing it all she licked every last drop off and strattled him between her legs. He looked at her and this is when they both knew that things would get very interesting…


End file.
